You Touch My Heart
by CalAbra
Summary: A love so pure, so sweet, so true ... young LH, short little one-shot


You Touch My Heart

by CalAbra

Disclaimer: I own nothing

AN: AU, LH childhood

* * *

><p>"We'll need flashlights, bungee cords, and a tarp," Haley barked out as she assessed the situation. Her stern facial expression combined with her tiny hands on her hips made for an adorable picture, although no one would ever dare share that sentiment with the youngest James tyke.<p>

"Umm ..." Lucas hesitated. He was torn between immediately running into the house and searching for the requested items (angry Haley equaled scary Haley) and asking Mrs. James to bring the first aid kit out to the backyard to check on her delusional daughter. "Why?"

"Don't ask questions," Haley bit out, clearly annoyed. "Just do it. This may come down to life or death."

"Hales," Lucas tried again. "What are you talking about?" He mirrored Haley's action and looked up into the large maple tree in the James' backyard. "What do you keep looking at anyways? I thought we were gonna go to the Rivercourt today." He absent-mindedly twirled his basketball on his index finger while attempting to shade his eyes with his other hand.

"I don't have time to go watch you make free shots today," Haley explained, her eyes still trained on the towering tree.

Being quite used to his best friend's ineptness in basketball terminology, Lucas merely rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to correct her. It was no use. The thumb-sized genius had no mind to remember any sports rules or terms. Goodness knows he has tried over the years.

"Ya know, Hales," Lucas took another approach. "I could be more helpful if you told me what you're doing. You're acting crazier than usual." _That's saying a lot ... _

Haley finally looked away from the tree to the sandy haired boy she had called her best friend since they were both four years-old. "It's an emergency," she began. "Mr. Waffles' safety has been compromised and we have to rescue him. Stat!"

"Mr. Waffles?" Lucas questioned. _Her old stuffed bear with the missing eye? What the what?_

"Yes, Mr. Waffles," Haley replied, her annoyance quickly re-surfacing. "Did I stutter? Stupid ugly fat Taylor threw him up in that tree! I tried climbing up there, but still couldn't reach him. He's out on that far branch there. See? We have to get him down before it gets dark. Because ... ya know ... he gets scared if he's not in bed with me at night."

Wise beyond his years, even at his young age, Lucas simply nodded and trained his face into a concerned expression. He smartly opted to not mention that maybe it was _Haley _who couldn't sleep without Mr. Waffles at night and not vice versa.

"So that's why I need the tools," Haley finished. "Will you help me?"

"I'll help, but I don't see why you need flashlights right now. It's day time," Lucas said. The sun was shining brightly overhead. It was a beautiful clear June day. Hello, summer vacation!

"Well, I kinda said that for no reason," Haley sheepishly admitted. "I don't really know what we need." She gave her best innocent smile and shrugged.

"Why don't I try climbing the tree," Lucas suggested. The sooner this search and rescue mission was resolved, the sooner they could get to the Rivercourt. The rest of the guys, Mouth, Junk, and Skills, were probably there already and Lucas had proudly boasted that he could take them all in a 3 on 1 game yesterday. "I'm taller than you so I can probably reach further."

"Okay, but be careful," Haley agreed. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Lucas smiled at Haley's concerned tone. "Will do. Just stay here."

Haley watched nervously as she watched the lanky boy scamper up the tree and disappear into the thick leaves. She could hear grunts as he shimmied past a particularly pokey section. "Are you okay?" she shouted up after a moment of silence. Patience was never her strong suit.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Skinned my knee, but it's no big deal," came the muffled response. "Almost there."

"Does Mr. Waffles look alright?" Haley inquired. She was really concerned for her bear's welfare. Given half a chance, she was pretty positive that she would save Mr. Waffles over Taylor any day. Maybe her parents would consider legally adopting her bear and kicking her no-good sister out of the house. After all, Mr. Waffles wouldn't even need his own room!

"Uhh," Lucas responded.

Silence ensued for a minute.

Then, he said, "Yeah, he looks fine. Good as new." _Minus the missing eye ... _

"You can throw him down when you reach him," Haley instructed. "Otherwise, it'll be hard for you to climb back down with one hand."

"Alright, get ready," Lucas said. With a heft, he tossed Mr. Waffles back towards safety in the arms of the little girl.

"Yay!" Haley cheered. She jumped around with the stuffed animal circled tightly in her arms. "You're my hero, Lucas!" Her pigtails bounced in time with her skipping around the yard.

Jumping the last few feet from the lowest branch of the tree, Lucas wiped his dirty hands on his cargo shorts. "Hero, huh?" he asked with a dimpled smile. He had never been called a hero before!

"Uh huh," Haley confirmed. She gave him a huge hug and made Lucas accept a hug from Mr. Waffles too. "You're _our _hero."

"Hales ..." Lucas said with reddening cheeks. This was starting to get too sappy and girly. Heaven knows that _he _didn't play with stuffed animals anymore. "Alright, alright. Can we go now?"

"You know I love you, right?" Haley asked, her doe-eyes wide and serious. She fell into step with Lucas as they left the yard and headed in the direction of the Rivercourt. The soft bear was tucked snuggly under her arm. It was best to keep him close to her after such a harrowing experience.

"Yeah, I know," Lucas said, slinging his arms around her thin shoulders. "I saved your bear. I'm your hero. Blah blah, yeah yeah."

"No, I'm serious," Haley insisted. "Mr. Waffles and I are very happy that you saved him, but that's not why I love you. I just … I love you. I will always love you. You're my best friend."

Lucas' heart expanded and warmed with these words. It wasn't easy growing up in a small town with gossip and speculation shadowing his every move. He knew of his mother's history with the town mayor, Dan Scott. He knew that his estranged father was wealthy beyond imagination whereas his mother had to pinch pennies and shop at thrift stores. He knew that Dan had consciously chosen his other son and other wife over him and his mother many years ago. He knew many things in his life, some good and some bad; however, high on that list was that his mother loved him more than anyone and anything in life. Now, he added something else to his mind's treasure trove. He knew without a shadow of a doubt, that he held another love in his heart: little Haley James.


End file.
